Perhaps Love (Quizás el amor)
by Lady Lyuva
Summary: Un fic romántico, basado en una hermosa canción de John Denver y que recorre varios de los momentos de la vida de Candy y Albert. Espero les guste.


Fic basado una canción escrita por John Denver. La versión que más me gusta es la grabada a dúo con John Denver y Plácido Domingo y apareció en el álbum de Domingo, con el mismo título Perhaps Love. Los personajes pertenecen a sus autoras: Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. Participante en la Guerra Florida 2014.

* * *

**PERHAPS LOVE (QUIZÁS EL AMOR)**

En brazos de Albert, llorando la muerte de Anthony, los brazos fuertes y el pecho cálido la llenaban de calma, mientras las lágrimas arrastraban entre su torrente salado el dolor profundo, desgarrante, por la pérdida del amigo querido.

-Albert, jamás volveré a verlo –sollozó la chiquilla de ojos verdes, con voz ahogada.

-El te dio amor y ¿con qué le correspondes tú? –inquirió, con voz tranquila, pero también profunda, el rubio muchacho de barba larga y bigote-. Con una vida llena de lágrimas, tristeza y dolor. ¿Acaso crees que a Anthony le gustaría verte así?

Candy se separó un poco del pecho del hombre.

-¡Albert! –exclamó-. Yo lo extraño tanto… -se defendió.

-Lo sé, Candy y sé que duele mucho el saber que no le volverás a ver en esta vida, pero no haces ningún honor a su nombre hundiéndote así en tu desesperanza.

-Es que no sé cómo voy a vivir sin él… -murmuró la chiquilla, con tono de voz derrotado.

-¡Atrévete, Candy! Solamente tú puedes dar cauce a tu vida y honrar la memoria de Anthony.

Candy permaneció en silencio por momentos largos, la suave brisa en el jardín de las rosas y el aroma de las mismas, le acompañaba de manera muy sutil. Las lágrimas derramadas sobre el pecho de Albert, mientras este la seguía estrechando contra sí, fueron un bálsamo para lograr el principio de curación. Candy, al fin, supo lo que debía hacer para aliviar su infinita tristeza: regresaría al Hogar de Pony, a su hogar, con su familia, donde había sido tan dichosa en su reciente infancia. Con la decisión en la mente, se separó del pecho de su amigo y levantó la esmeralda mirada hacia los ojos sombreados por los anteojos oscuros.

-Gracias, Albert –murmuró suavemente y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Cuídate, Candy y recuerda que siempre estaré contigo cuando lo necesites –prometió el alto muchacho.

-¿Cuándo volveré a verte? –preguntó Candy, secándose los últimos rastros de lágrimas con el pañuelo de Albert.

-Cuando vuelvas a sonreír –prometió el muchacho, sonriéndole a través de la barba y el bigote.

Se alejó de la niña con paso firme y el corazón un poco aliviado. Candy no podía saberlo, pero para él la muerte de Anthony, su sobrino carnal, había sido un golpe tan duro como para la chiquilla. El consolarla le había proporcionado el mismo consuelo a él. Volvería a estar cerca de Candy, cuando ella estuviera más tranquila y hubiera superado la tristeza que la embargaba, lo mismo que él.

**OoOoO**

Las calles oscuras de Londres parecían tragársela, pero ella poseía una luz interna muy fácil de seguir, así como las mariposas nocturnas siguen una lámpara, aunque les represente la muerte. Deslumbrante con su cabello rubio, aunque dudosa por no saber hacia dónde dirigirse.

-¡Candy! ¡Tú eres Candy!

Escucha el grito que le dirige un joven atractivo, aunque algo desaliñado, rubio y con lentes que ocultan los azules ojos, pero que le mira expectante.

-¡No tanta confianza! –exige con voz firme-. No tengo amigos en Londres.

-¡Soy yo! ¿Acaso no me recuerdas?

Un gesto y un entrecerrar de ojos, el estudio atento de la figura masculina, hasta que llega el reconocimiento.

-¡Albert! –exclama y corre a sus brazos.

-¡Eres tú, eres tú!

Las lágrimas corren, como siempre, resbalando por las mejillas blancas y llenas de pecas. Albert la abraza, él no llora, pero siente un nudo en la garganta. ¡Qué hermosa se ha puesto! Se ha convertido en toda una señorita en estos largos meses que no se han visto. Qué atinada fue su decisión de alejarla del dolor que la embargaba. La plática continúa mientras caminan hacia una farmacia para comprar medicamentos. El trabaja en el zoológico Blue River y la esperará en su día de salida. Ella le cuenta todo lo que hace en el internado de Londres.

El día de la visita, se llevan la sorpresa del mundo: Terry Grandchester se convierte en un amigo común. Y Albert siente un vuelco en el corazón, a pesar de los comentarios sarcásticos del joven noble británico, se da cuenta que la chiquilla de ojos verdes no le es indiferente, a lo largo del tiempo que puede compartir en Londres con ella, se da cuenta que a Candy tampoco le es ajeno el muchacho de ojos zafiros y cabellos castaños. Tanto que orquestó para poder estar a su lado y ahora, lo mejor será alejarse de ella. Africa es la respuesta, antes de asumir el control del clan Andley en América, viajará y dará rienda suelta a su profunda pasión por los animales y por la naturaleza. Que ganas de no volver nunca más.

**OoOoO**

Africa es tan bella, que la mayoría del tiempo que pasa como voluntario del hospital y entre los nativos, se ve tentado a no volver jamás a su antigua vida. Ser por siempre Albert, sin apellido alguno, sin un pesado lastre en su joven espalda. Dedicarse al servicio que le llena de satisfacción y le hace pleno. Pero no es posible. Ante todo, es un hombre de honor, educado desde su nacimiento para asumir el rol de patriarca de un rancio clan escocés, el cual se rige con las reglas arcaicas e imposibles de romper. Además, el amor que cierta joven de ojos verdes y rostro pecoso, con el cabello arreglado en coletas de rizos rubios y alborotados despertó en su ser, le llama poderosamente. Tiene que saber si es feliz. Lo último que supo, fue que ella había huido a su país, y ahora suplica que el tío abuelo William le permita seguir su propio camino por sus propios medios. Acaba por decidirse a regresar a América, tiene que saber qué ha sucedido con Candy. Ella tiene que ser feliz como él no lo puede ser.

-Déjala que estudie –pide a George-. Arregla toda su documentación y hazla llegar a Candy, por favor.

Los telegramas van y vienen, en medio de una inminente guerra que se cocina a toda prisa a nivel mundial. La familia, sobre todo el Consejo y su tía Aloy, le han apresurado para volver. Pero en realidad, es ella, la amada, quien tiene el último toque para que él regrese.

-Voy a ti, Candy –promete la noche anterior a salir de Africa-. Si tú eres feliz con Terry, yo lo seré. A pesar de amarte –agrega-. Pero si no es así, yo lucharé por ti.

**OoOoO**

-Chicago… América… Chicago… América… Chicago… América…

-Es lo único que repite.

La voz es de preocupación, otra le responde, queriéndose desafanar de semejante problema.

-Enviémosle a América, entonces.

Un hombre herido, agresivo, sin pasado, sin presente, sin futuro. Asustado, sin nada que perder y nada que ganar. Lo primero que logra calmar su estado es la sonrisa de una chica rubia con ojos verdes y pecas en el rostro.

-Albert…

-¿Quién es Albert? ¿Por qué me llama así?

El dolor que llena los ojos de la joven enfermera no le toca ninguna fibra. Tiene bastante de qué preocuparse, como es esa niebla que llena su mente y que no se deja despejar desde el día que despertó, lleno de hematomas y vendado de heridas que sangraban al menor roce. Todo es tan confuso... Amnesia, fue el diagnóstico; la lucha constante por meses en Europa, tratando de recordar por lo menos su nombre. Desconocido, tratado como un criminal. ¿Quién iba a reconocer a un aristócrata escocés en la figura zarrapastrosa del joven trotamundos? Nadie, más que la muchacha de ojos verdes, reconoció al amigo que tanto la ayudó y al que ahora desea corresponder.

-Llámeme Candy –pidió ella y continuó visitándole en el oscuro e inmundo cuarto asignado en el hospital de Chicago.

Arriesgó todo por él: su reputación, su empleo, sus amistades. Le acogió y le ayudó por meses, le contó cosas de su pasado, hasta donde ella le conocía. Por ella, adquirió la confianza que tanto le faltaba y que, al parecer, se había ido al demonio junto con su memoria. Según Candy, era un hombre honesto, generoso, alegre, a quien le gustaba la naturaleza y los animales. Muchas cosas cayeron en su lugar. Sus sueños se vieron poblados de imágenes muy confusas. ¿Por qué a veces soñaba una enorme mansión con un jardín lleno de rosas blancas y bellas? ¿Quién era la mujer rubia, con pecas y de ojos verdes? No era Candy, era parecida y diferente al mismo tiempo, pero despertaba una ternura dolorosa en él. Llegó a sentirse tan maravillosamente bien al lado de Candy, hasta que descubrió que la amaba. Pero ella no tenía ojos para él, sino para su novio y acudió a visitarle a Nueva York, mientras él se consumía de dolor y de amargura. Estuvo a punto de tomar su mochila y huir cobardemente del departamento que habían alquilado juntos. Pero no hubo necesidad, Candy regresó abatida y llorando a mares, confesándole que había roto con Terry.

Una oportunidad, era lo que él pedía, rezó al cielo para tenerla, no pedía nada más. Hasta su memoria podía quedar perdida si ella le amara. Candy llenaba todo: su vida, su espacio, su mente, su piel y su corazón. Y fue bendecido, en primer lugar, regresó su memoria. Y lo primero que recordó, fue cada momento que había vivido con su amada, desde que la conociera. Regresó su posición social, de la cual había huido por mucho tiempo; pero ahora, regresaba para cuidar y continuar amando a Candy. Tuvo que separarse de ella, a fin de lograr su meta: que Candy le aceptara como amado, con la contradicción pesando en su decisión: alejarse de ella, a fin de que más adelante, pudieran estar juntos.

**OoOoO**

¡Cómo sufrió el tiempo que estuvo separada de él! Haberse ido, dejando sólo una nota y a escondidas, con la mochila al hombro y no volverse a comunicar. Candy sufrió tanto, como nunca había sufrido.

-¡Todas mis personas favoritas me abandonan! –se quejó alguna vez con amargura.

Pero de todas, Albert era quien más dolía. ¿Por qué? Porque le amaba. Acabó por darse cuenta de ese irrefutable hecho cuando se encontró con Terry en aquella carpa de mala muerte; cuando a quien iba buscando era al rubio vagabundo y entendió que él le había tendido una trampa para encontrar a Terry. La desilusión al ver al actor fue tremenda y, junto con ella, llegó el entendimiento de que no le amaba más. De que no podría volver a amarle, de que hacía meses que su corazón estaba ocupado por un rubio personaje de ojos azules que mostraba una fortaleza que nadie podía vencer. Y que a pesar del aparente abandono, ella le pertenecía por completo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

El corazón de Candy quedó lleno del amor hacia Albert y Terry salió de él. La certeza del amor le hizo volver a Chicago con la determinación de encontrarle a como diera lugar. En el cielo se escribe derecho con renglones torcidos, pues fueron los Leagan quienes dieron pie, por su ambición, a que el patriarca del clan y la joven enfermera, se volvieran a reunir, por medio de un sucio ardid que pudo traer consecuencias funestas para Candy y que hacía helar el corazón de Albert cada vez que pensaba lo que hubiera sucedido si George no hubiera desobedecido, por vez primera, sus órdenes.

**OoOoO**

El beso de los esposos Andley fue enmarcado por la marcha nupcial. A pesar de las oposiciones sociales y de las maquinaciones de la tía Aloy para que el clan prohibiera la boda, esta se había llevado a cabo. Hasta la anciana tuvo que rendirse a lo inevitable, y se contentaba con lanzar miradas fúricas a un impasible George Johnson, quien había sido el que precipitara semejante final: la boda del siglo entre sir William Albert Andley y la señorita Candice White Andley. Además, el exilio, como en los tiempos medievales, de la familia Leagan a Florida, Miami, donde tendrían que hacer muchos méritos a fin de volver ser admitidos en la sociedad de Illinois.

**OoOoO**

Los años han pasado, Candy y Albert (William, se recuerda Candy, debo llamarle William), ven corretear a sus hijos en el jardín de Lakewood, donde han trasladado su hogar. La madre y los hijos se encargan de cuidar el bello jardín y los chicos escuchan embelesados las historias de amor que surgieron en su familia. Todas las historias acaban contando la del amor de Candy y Albert. Quizás el amor es estar con y tener a la persona amada, quizás el amor es que la persona amada tenga tus memorias, aunque estas te abandonen durante un tiempo, como pasó con Albert, quizás el amor es tener que encontrarlo en una carpa mirando a otra persona, a quien tú creías amar como para compartir tu vida con él y darte cuenta que no es así.

Quizás el amor es simplemente esta bella familia, donde una multitud de chiquillos descalzos y felices, corren destrozando los rosales que su madre planta con tanto esmero, mientras su padre juega a los caballitos con los más pequeños. Quizás el amor es el beso que se dan los esposos cada vez que se ven en las mañanas, en la mesa del desayuno y con el que se saludan, quizás el amor son los besos que después reparten entre su numerosa prole.

Quizás el amor…

_*****FIN*****_

_**Lady Lyuva Sol.**_


End file.
